TOUCHING AND TOUCHED
by Ricky senpai
Summary: Xi Luhan, Vampire zaman sekarang yang sudah tidak lagi meminum darah melainkan menyerap energi manusia dengan cara menyentuhnya, tertarik dan akhirnya jatuh cinta sama manusia bernama Park Chanyeol, tapi manusia itu tidak mau di sentuh oleh luhan. IT'S YAOI CHANYEOL x LUHAN COUPLE HERE ! REPE SCENE HERE ! NC 21 HERE ! CHAP 5 UP !
1. Chapter 1

Title:「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」

Author: Ricky Senpai

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: M

Length: Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

~rickysenpai

 _©This fanfict is a story that have_ _inspirations_

 _from_ _manga in webtoon_

 _but this fanfict still have the deferen part_

 _and fure from my brain to be a good better ._

 _And i hope your respect my story._

 **NO FLAME,**

 **NO BASH CHARA,**

 **NO PLAGIAT,**

 **NO SILENT READERS** ** _._**

 _Warning:_

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S)

I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me,

Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay?

IT'S YAOI! CHANLU CHANYEOL x LUHAN!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god,_

 _Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat_

 _Summaryy:_

Manusia berinteraksi dengan sesama melalui setuhan,

Begitu pun kaum selain manusia yang satu ini, mereka perlu bersentuhan

Dengan manusia untuk bertahan hidup agar tidak musnah.

Namun apa jadinya jika salah satu dari mereka

Gagal untuk menyentuh manusia incarannya ?

IT'S YAOI

CHANYEOL x LUHAN COUPLE HERE ! REPE SCENE HERE ! NC+21 HERE !

「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」 © 2015

Chapter 1

Ada yang berbeda di bandara international seoul sore hari ini, seorang pria dengan tinggi badan 178 cm, rambut yang di cat blonde, dengan kulit putih bersih dan pakaian yang modis membuat pria kelahiran april 20 ini menarik perhatian orang yang berada di bandara sore itu di tambah wajahnya yang manis dengan kacamata hitam trendynya yang bertengger di hidungnya membuat siapa saja memandang kagum pria manis itu. Sedangkan si pria manis itu yang bernama lengkap Xi Luhan sedang sibuk memainkan ponsel pintarnya mentouch beberapa icon yang tersedia di sana dengan raut wajah yang agak sedikit kesal.

Pasalnya dia sudah menghubungi nomor yang dia tuju beberapa kali namun selalu saja tidak dapat dihubungi atau katakanlah nomornya sedang tidak aktif dan itu membuat kerutan di dahi yang tertutup poni pirangnya itu semakin banyak.

"aishhh kemana bocah ini ? sudah ku bilang untuk jangan lupa menjemputku.. tapi apa nomornya saja tidak aktif, dasar sok artis" grutuan terus terdengar dari bibir kissablenya itu, sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari bandara menuju halte terdekat.

Sinar orange yang indah mulai memancar menyelimuti kota seoul menandakan sore hari sudah hampir menjelang malam.

"huhhh harusnya aku kabur dengan membawa uang setidaknya aku tidak terlunta lunta seperti ini, huh payah" ujarnya yang sudah duduk di halte terdekat dengan bandara menunggu orang yang sudah dia kirimi sms tadi.

 _"hai, kau tau aku tadi tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya"_

 _"iya benar, apalagi bertemu dengan pria tampan yang tinggi itu"_

 _"aku seperti meleleh"_

 _"aku juga"_

 _"lain kali kita minta photo bersama"_

 _"hum, aku setuju"_

Dua orang wanita yang masih memakai seragam sekolah khas sma itu berjalan beriringan dengan semburat wajah berseri sambil tidak henti hentinya menceritakan pengalaman mereka yang sudah terjadi tadi, mereka berjalan menuju halte dimana luhan sedang menunggu dan mereka menangkap wajah luhan yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan memandangi jalanan kota seoul yang lumayan lengang sore ini.

"hey hey, liat pria manis yang disana"

"yang mana ? wah manisnya, apa dia selebriti atau seorang model ?"

"gayanya keren sekali"

"kau tau, akhir akhir ini banyak pria-pria yang mengagumkan berdatangan"

"iya benar, tapi bukannya itu sedikit aneh ya ?"

"aneh kenapa ? mungkin saja mereka sedang mencari wanita korea yang cantik"

"bukan itu, maksud ku kemarin aku membaca tentang cerita legenda kuno soal vampire, moster yang suka menghisap darah itu loh"

"oh yang kaya di twilight itu ya ?"

"iya, mereka kan aga berbeda gitu, kulit mereka pucat dan wajah mereka cenderung lebih tampan dan cantik dari manusia pada umumnya, liat aja kaya dia, mana ada sih yang kulitnya aja seputih dia, cenderung pucat lagi apa lagi wajahnya beda sama orang orang di kita"

"itu tidak mungkin, vampire kan cuman mitos -_- kamu ada-ada aja, mungkin kan mereka artis jadi ga salah kalau mereka perawatan tubuh maupun kulit"

"tapi kalau mereka ada bagaimana ? jika memang benar ada migrasi vampire ke seoul pasti banyak orang yang akan mati karena darahnya dihisap oleh bangsa mereka"

"heh ? vampire jaman apa yang masih menghisap darah manusia ?" ujar luhan yang mulai terganggu dengan ocehan kedua wanita itu yang sedang menunggu bis selanjutnya tak jauh dari tempat luhan duduk menunggu jemputannya.

"kau tau vampire itu, menyeramkan"

"berarti kita harus menyiapkan salib atau bawang putih dirumah nanti"

"ekhm, maaf vampire yang menghisap darah itu tidak ada di jaman sekarang. Memangnya jaman sekarang vampire masih di era kuno ? jangan asal membicarakan tentang mereka, dan vampire jaman sekarang tidak mempan dengan benda begituan" interupsi luhan yang mulai gatal dengan wanita wanita itu.

"apa yang dia bicarakan ?"

"pergi aja yuk "

"sayang ya, ganteng ganteng ko aneh"

Mereka pun berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan luhan yang hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan mereka, dengan tampang ga kobenya.

"huh, apa manusia jaman sekarang benar benar sudah jadi bodoh yak arena perkembangan jaman ya ?"

Tanya luhan yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan halte karena dia kira jika terus menunggu yang tidak pasti dia bisa bisa tidak akan sampai apartemennya sore ini dan malah bermalam di sini dengan udara dingin yang bisa menembus kulitnya, tapi walau pun begitu tidak masalah bagi luhan toh dia bukan manusia daya tubuhnya jauh diatas manusia dia tidak akan demam atau sakit dia juga mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak akan dimiliki bangsa manusia pada umumnya.

YA, KARENA DUNIA HARUS TAU KALAU SEBENARNYA VAMPIRE ITU MEMANG ADA DAN SUDAH BENAR BENAR MENYERUPAI MANUSIA PADA UMUMNYA.

Namun di tengah perjalanan, luhan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang karena terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

BRUKKK

"a..a maaf" benda milik orang itu terjatuh dan luhan membantunya untuk mengambil benda itu.

"i-ini kan" lanjutnya melihat sampul buku yang terjatuh dari tangan pemiliknya itu, luhan pun berinisiatif untuk mengambilnya namun di saat bersamaan orang itu juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil buku miliknya dan tanpa sengaja tangan mereka besentuhan.

「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」

SREETTT

Orang itu langsung merampas buku miliknya dan kembali ke posisinya berdiri, sedangkan luhan dia masih terpaku setelah apa yang dia rasakan.

"aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh" ujarnya pelan

Semetara orang itu sudah berjalan mendahuluinya tanpa berkata apa apa padanya, sampai akhirnya luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah melihat orang tadi apakah masih ada atau tidak.

"biarkan aku menyentuhnya sekali lagi, untuk memastikan saja kumohon" dia terus berdoa orang tadi masih ada di jangkauannya dan…. GOTCHA itu dia.

"H-heyyyy tunggu dulu !" ujar luhan berteriak dan mengejar pria itu.

"aku bilang tunggu aku !" lanjutnya lagi, namun sialnya di tengah lari maratonnya dia tidak melihat ada yang menghalangi jalannya dan menyebabkan kakinya tersandung sehingga tubuhnya limbung dan….

"YA !"

BRUKKKK

Tanpa di duga pria itu sudah membalikan badannya karena merasa risih dengan orang yang berisik di belakangnya namun sepertinya itu KESALAHAN

TOUCH

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" ujar pria itu dingin, dan luhan yang terselamatkan dari acara mari mencium tanahnya mendongakan wajah nya dan melihat wajah dari pria itu.

"tampan" wajah pria itu terpapar sinar matahari sore yang membuatnya semakin bersinar dengan wajah tampannya.

"Dasar maniac"

JLEBBBB

what the pria itu bilang dia maniak, bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal itu pada luhan padahal mereka baru saja bertemu hari ini kenapa ? dasar tidak sopan….

"singkirkan tangan mu" ujarnya dingin

Dan hal itu otomatis membuat mata luhan bergerak pada sesuatu yang bersentuhan dengan tangannya, "astaga" dengan cepat dia menyingkirkan tangannya dari area terlarah pria itu dengan semburat merah yang kentara di pipinya "dasar luhan bodoh kenapa kau tidak sadar akan hal itu , memalukan" ujarnya pelan meruntuki kebodohannya.

"jika kau mengejarku untuk meminta maaf karena sudah menabrak orang seenaknya, aku maafkan tapi untuk yang satu itu tidak aku tolerin, tapi lupakan dan pergilah aku tidak mau melihat wajah mu lagi, dasar maniak"

TBC

Yo ini ff terbaru dari author, setelah liat komik komik di webtoon jadi kepengen ngangkat cerita ini ke ffn dengan cast CHANLU hahaha :v semoga suka lah sama ceritanya mungkin author ga bakalan sama persis sama cerita komiknya, ini ff selaan sebenernya :v reviewnya coba xD

NEXT or DELETTED


	2. Chapter 2

Title:「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」

Author: Ricky Senpai

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: M

Length: Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

~rickysenpai

 _©This fanfict is a story that have_ _inspirations_

 _from_ _manga in webtoon_

 _but this fanfict still have the deferen part_

 _and fure from my brain to be a good better ._

 _And i hope your respect my story._

 **NO FLAME,**

 **NO BASH CHARA,**

 **NO PLAGIAT,**

 **NO SILENT READERS** ** _._**

 _Warning:_

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S)

I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me,

Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay?

IT'S YAOI! CHANLU CHANYEOL x LUHAN!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god,_

 _Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat_

 _Summaryy:_

Manusia berinteraksi dengan sesama melalui setuhan,

Begitu pun kaum selain manusia yang satu ini, mereka perlu bersentuhan

Dengan manusia untuk bertahan hidup agar tidak musnah.

Namun apa jadinya jika salah satu dari mereka

Gagal untuk menyentuh manusia incarannya ?

IT'S YAOI

CHANYEOL x LUHAN COUPLE HERE ! REPE SCENE HERE ! NC+21 HERE !

「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」 © 2015

Chapter 2

HAHAHAHA

Tawa menggelegar begitu saja di sebuah café di pinggir kota seoul sore ini, untung saja pengunjung café disana sedang tidak begitu ramai sehingga tawa mereka tidak mengganggu ketenangan pelanggan dan menyebabkan acara 'mari mengusir' yang mungkin terjadi.

"YA ! berhenti mentertawakan ku" ujar seorang pria dengan raut wajah kesalnya , dia sangat menyesal sudah menceritakan kepada kedua orang di hadapannya itu.

"hahaha, ya ampun kau hampir membuat ku mati tertawa" balas pria di hadapannya, yang memiliki warna kulit tan dan rambut yang cat blonde.

"DIAMLAH HITAM" geramnya, menahan emosinya yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun

"harusnya kau minta maaf padanya" kini pria berpostur tubuh paling tinggi, dan memiliki kulit putih seputih susu dengan rambut yang di cat light brown angkat bicara.

"bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf, dia mengataiku manic dan menghujam ku dengan kata kata pedasnya membuat ku malu sekaligus emosi padanya"

"dasar rusa ceroboh, lain kali kau harus lebih hati hati hahaha tapi bagaimana ?" Tanya pria berkulit tan itu menatap penuh ketertarikan.

"ba-bagaimana apanya ?"

"bagaimana ukurannya ? apa dia memiliki ukuran yang besar sebesar milik ku ? atau dia type uke ?" goda pria tan itu.

"dasar otak kotor" cerca pria manis itu

"tapi bagaimana bisa kau di katai maniac dan tidak sengaja menyentuhnya ?" kini pria berkulit putih susu yang bertanya.

"kau tau, seumur hidup ku… dari awal aku lahir sampai saat ini di jaman ini baru kali ini ada seseorang yang membuat ku tertarik"

Kata kata itu sukses membuat suasana di café itu menjadi hening dan mulai serius, apalagi pria tan di depannya yang langsung memasang raut wajah tidak senang.

"apa orang itu sebegitu menariknya lu ?"

"yah, sepertinya begitu rasanya sangat berbeda dengan orang yang pernah kusentuh sebelumnya"

"itukan karena kau selalu menyentuh orang tua selama ini lu" celetuk pria tan itu kembali dengan cengiran konyolnya

"YA! Bukan itu maksudku, kau tau kan dulu saat aku sekolah aku sering menyentuh banyak orang" protes pria yang di panggil lu atau luhan itu.

"ya ya ya kau itu artis lu artis"

"aku serius kai hitam pesek menyebalkan dengan segala pikiran kotor mu yang meracuni pikiranku berhenti menjadi orang yang menyebalkan" cerocos luhan menanggapi temanya yang menyebalkan itu.

Ya, jauh sebelumnya sekitar 500th yang lalu vampire bertransformasi dan mengalami banyak perubahan. Beribu-ribu tahun lalu Banyak sumber yang beredar tentang sejarang dimana vampire pertama kali muncul dengan segala aspek aspek yang beredar dikalangan manusia, manusia pertama kali mengenal vampire adalah mahluk malam yang tidak suka matahari, berawal dari drakula yang bangkit dari kuburan karena haus meminum darah manusia dan lebih memilih tinggal di peti mati. Ada juga yang bilang mereka menjelma menjadi mahluk malam dan berubah menjadi orang orang terdekat yang sudah mati dari suatu keluarga untuk memudahkan mereka memangsa manusia.

Vampire di jaman dulu berbeda, mereka lebih memilih memangsa secara brutal dan tidak segan segan memakan daging manusia itu setelah meminum darahnya. Namun semakin kesini perkembangan mulai terlihat, banyak vampire dari daratan eropa berpindah ke tempat lain untuk tinggal dan makan, mereka juga lebih menyerupai manusia ketimbang mahluk menyeramkan namun mereka masih memiliki sifat leluhur mereka yaitu menghisap darah manusia, nafsu memburu dan berdarah dingin.

Banyak cirri-ciri yang dikemukakan oleh orang tentang bagaimana wujud vampire, mulai dari wajah, badan, warna kulit, dan kebiasaan. Vampire dari jaman ke jaman berbeda dan koloninya semakin menyempit sehingga membuat koloni baru di masa depan, ada yang bilang vampire akan melepuh karena sinar matahari, hilang karena tanda salib atau bawang dan mereka memiliki taring yang tajam dan beracun.

Namun di jaman sekarang vampire lama sudah di gantikan dengan yang baru, bentuk mereka benar benar seperti manusia, kebiasaan mereka yang mulai memakan makanan yang sama seperti manusia termasuk bawang, dan bebas berkeliaran di siang hari tanpa takut untuk melepuh.

Dan hebatnya vampire di jaman sekarang memiliki gen yang bagus, karena hampir 96% dari mereka memiliki wajah yang lebih indah, dan tampan di banding dengan yang lainnya sehingga tak ayal mereka cepat menempati posisi terpenting di masyarakat, mulai dari seleb, pemerintah, pengusaha, bahkan siswa sekali pun. Perbedaan yang mencolok dan sempurna, bahkan mereka bisa bebas keluar masuk greja dan menjadi pastur di sana, sungguh transformasi yang pesat.

Bahkan yang namanya vampire penghisap darah itu sudah tidak ada gantinya mereka bisa menyerap kekuatan dari manusia dengan cara menyentuh mereka, dan hal ini lebih normal karena tidak mencolok dan menyedot perhatian lebih, sehingga para vampire sekarang banyak yang berpropesi lebih banyak aspek social.

Dan jika kalian mau membedakan mana yang manusia sungguhan dan mana yang tidak kalian hanya perlu melihat dari tangannya, bukan jarinya yang lebih banyak atau ukuran tanganya yang kecil dan besar karena hampir dari mereka di anugrahi dengan tubuh yang perfect dan wajah yang tidak di ragukan lagi melainkan dari cincin yang mereka gunakan.

Tak ada volturi atau pengadilan vampire di jaman sekarang mereka bebas, namun mereka harus tunduk pada peraturan kuno yang mereka pegang sampai saat ini, dan itu kenapa ada cicin di jari manis kiri mereka, itu adalah tanda kesetian mereka pada raja mereka terdahulu jika mereka melanggar mereka akan mendapat ganjarannya langsung. Tingkatan vampire di pengaruhi oleh kedudukan keluarga mereka sehingga jika bangsawan maka mereka akan menjadi calon bangsawan.

"lu kau harus ingat, jangan terlalu bermain main kau harus pokus jika tidak kau sendiri yang akan berakhir, itu yang tertulis pada perjanjian konyol ini" ujar pria tan yang bernama kai atau nama lengkapnya kim jongin, sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menunjukan cincin yang di pakainya.

"aku tau, aku hanya perlu memastikannya saja setelah itu selesai"

Ya jika di lihat ketiga pria itu memang memakai cincin yang sama pada tempat yang sama, tapi toh siapa yang tau kalau itu sebenarnya ada maksudnya ? whatever wajah mereka yang menarik perhatian masyarakat itu jauh lebih penting.

"huh, kau seperti orang yang jatuh cinta lu, membuatku patah hati bahkan kau masih mengejar pria lain setelah kita bertunangan lu ? tega sekali" ujar kai dengan nada di buat buat begitu miris.

"si-siapa bilang kita sudah tunangan bodoh ?! kita tidak teman tidak lebih"

Senyum miring terukir di wajah pria tan itu, menandakan dia cukup sering mendengar perkataan itu.

"yayayaya lu aku tau, dan akan ku dapatkan kau bagaimana pun caranya camkan itu hahaha"

"dasar maniak"

"lu, ibumu menelpon ku tadi sebelum kemari dia sepertinya sangat khawatir padamu, apalagi ayahmu"

'mati aku' bantin luhan miris "sepertinya dia sangat marah karena tau kau kabur dari rumah" lanjut pria berkulit putih susu itu.

"kumohon hun jangan beritahu dimana aku berada pada mereka bisa-bisa aku di seret kembali ke china dan hanya bergaul dengan orang tua itu menyebalkan aku bosan"

"huh, lalu bagaimana dengan kakak mu dia ada di korea kan ?" kini kai yang mulai berbicara

"dia tidak akan tau kalau dia tidak di beri tahu" luhan langsung mendeath glare kai yang notabene selalu menceritakan soal luhan pada keluarganya dan itu buruk.

"baiklah, tapi cepat atau lambat mereka akan tau"

"sudahlah sehun, aku ingin bebas untuk saat ini setidaknya jangan ingatkan aku pada mereka" wajah luhan sudah sangat murung sekarang.

"baiklah baiklah, sekarang kau mau tinggal dimana di rumah ku atau kai ?"

"aku sudah memesan apartemen, cukup antar aku ke apartemen ku saja besok aku akan mendaftar di agensi winx untuk jadi model di sana" paparnya

"wah kau sudah persiapan rupanya lu" sindir kai

"tentu saja, itu berkat otak cerdasku" puji luhan pada dirinya sendiri

"ya saking cerdasnya kau lupa untuk membawa uang" oke perkataan si pria datar itu ternyata berhasil menohok hati luhan, dan membuatnya dia seribu bahasa.

"sudah sudah, hari sudah semakin malam lebih baik ku antar kau ke apartemen mu" kai pun beranjak dari kursinya tidak lupa membayar pesanan mereka dan keluar dari café itu menuju mobil sport merahnya di ikuti dua orang temannya itu.

Langit semakin gelap menandakan malam telah tiba, membuat suasana kota seoul berkilau dengan ribuan lampu gedung pencakar langit yang menyinarkan cahayanya menerangi malam di seoul, gemerlapnya kota metropolitan heh ? sebuah mobil sport dark red melaju memecah jalanan kota seoul yang di dalamnya menampung 3 orang yang sedang saling bercengkrama sambil sesekali tertawa entah karena lelucon dari siapa duluan yang membuatnya. Sekitar 15 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan atas permintaan luhan yang katanya sekalian untuk membeli makanan untuk sebulan penuh.

Dan inilah hasil dari berbelanja bahan makanan mereka, sangat sangat ….. PENUH

"lu kau yakin kita membeli ini semua ?" Tanya kai dengan tampang cengonya melihat bagasi mobilnya yang kini sudah di sulap jadi kios dagangan.

"kau mau berbelanja bulanan atau tahunan sebenarnya ? dan apa ini ?" sehun menunjuk tumpukan kresek di bagasi mobil kai.

"tentu saja bulanan, dan itu beberapa cemilan yang kusukai" ujar luhan sambil tertawa puas melihat barang bawaannya.

"….." keduanya hanya bisa saling menatap dan beberapa detik kemudian mengangkat bahu mereka sebagai isyarat 'mana ku tau' 'jangan salahkan aku' 'biarkan sajalah' itulah kira kira yang di pikirkan mereka.

"setidaknya kau harus membeli bahan makanan lu" ujar kai mengingatkan, tidak mungkin kan kalau dia membiarkan si rusanya itu makan cemilan setiap saat tanpa makan makanan yang bergizi bisa di bayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti tubuh sexy rusanya itu. "ingat B.A.H.A.N M.A.K.A.N.A.N" tekannya sekali lagi.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama tentang makanan yang di beli mereka akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen luhan yang cukup sederhana untuk seukuran …. Vampire ?

"lu kau yakin tinggal di sini ?" ucap sehun tidak percaya, mereka kini sudah ada di dalam apartemen luhan masih kosong karena kardus kardus yang di kirim luhan sebelum ke korea masih tersusun rapi di sudut ruangan apartemennya.

"tentu saja, hanya ini yang bisa aku sewa" ujar luhan

"kemasi barang mu" ujar kai datar

"kenapa ?"

"kita pindah apartemen"

"tidak usah, aku suka disini" ujar luhan dengan muka memohonnya pada kedua temannya itu dan jujur kai benar benar menahan diri agar tidak menerkam rusa ceroboh itu sekarang.

"kau yakin" tanyanya meyakinkan luhan

Tanpa babibu luhan langsung mengangguk sebagai balasan pertanyaan kai.

"hah, terserah kau saja" kai berjalan menuju pantry minimalis bergaya modern meletakan barang belanjaan tadi.

Kalau boleh di gambarkan apartemen luhan ini cukup luas dengan ruang santai dan tv LCD, kamar mandi, pantry dan tanpa tempat tidur, kenapa tanpa tempat tidur ? karena luhan adalah vampire kalian ingat vampire tidak tidur dalam waktu lama mereka hanya memejamkan mata mereka sebentar lalu beraktivitas lebih banyak dari manusia untuk kebutuhan hidup mereka.

"ingat lu kau harus makan makanan yang bergizi jangan cemilan terus yang kau makan" ujar kai sambil mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang sudah dia beli.

"kau bisa memasakkan ?"

"….."

"huuhhh aku lupa kau kan tidak bisa masak" ejek kai

"Ya !"

"ini ada daging, dan beberapa makanan kaleng dan makanan yang bisa kau hangatkan nantinya. Ini cukup untuk sebulan penuh, kalau ada waktu aku dan sehun akan mampir kemari membawakan makanan untuk mu atau kau bisa pesan makanan akan ku simpan di lemari pendingin dan lemari penyimpanan" setelah mengatakan itu kai meletakan tangannya di beberapa makanan itu dan dengan ajaib benda benda itu menghilang, ya teleport adalah bakat special dari kai, dia bisa memindahkan barang dari tempat yang satu ke tempat yang lainnya dangan hanya menyentuhnya saja. Dan makanan makanan itu sudah tertata rapih di tempatnya how amazing he is.

"Ini kartu pengenal mu, dan beberapa surat lainnya beserta kartu kreditnya jangan sampai hilang mengerti ?" lanjut kai

"mengerti bos" balas luhan dengan tawa khasnya.

"dasar kau ini" kai pun mengusak rambut blonde luhan gemas sambil tertawa

"baiklah kami harus pergi lu, manager sudah memanggil kami, besok akan kami hubungi kau, jangan nakal" kali ini sehun yang mengusak rambut blonde luhan sambil menampilkan senyum khas seorang oh sehun.

"yasudah kalian pergilah aku harus beres beres barang"

Setelah itu pun mereka pergi ke apartemen mereka meninggalkan luhan yang sedang sibuk membuka kardus kardus kirimannya dan mengeluarkan barang barang yang di bawanya dari rumah.

"astaga aku hampir tidak ingat yang mana saja isi dari kardus kardus ini saking banyaknya" keluh luhan sambil terus membuka kardusnya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"eh, aku tidak ingat menyimpan buku buku music ini di kardus ku" luhan pun mengecek alamat nya yang tertera di sana

"oh salah kirim rupanya, ini kan kamar di sebelah kamar ku, pasti yang punya adalah seorang penyanyi" luhan pun membereskan isi kardus itu dan berniat untuk mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya sambil mengenalkan diri sebagai tetangga baru, wajar kan ?

"303 dan 302 hampir sama tapi akhirnya beda kenapa bisa nyasar sih ?" luhan pun sudah berdiri di depan pemilik kamar di sebelahnya namun entah kenapa dia merasa kalau dia begitu gugup sekarang.

"huhhh ini sebagai salam perkenalan juga kan ?" luhan memencet bel dan menunggu balasannya "…" tak ada jawaban dan itu membuat kerutan di dahi luhan tercetak jelas "apa penghuninya belum pulang ?" untuk memastikan luhan pun memencet belnya lagi dan lagi membuat dia gemas sendiri karena dari tadi benar benar tidak ada jawaban "mungkin memang belum pulang besok sajalah" baru saja luhan mau melangkahkan kakinya sesuatu menghentikannya.

TITTTT

"siapa disana ?" ujar seseorang di balik pintu kamar itu, suara beratnya membuat luhan sedikit membuatnya merinding 'ada setan darimana malam malam begini masih berkeliaran' batinnya

Bukannya takut dengan sebangsa gaib seperti itu hanya saja suara itu terlalu dingin sampai sampai membuatnya merinding.

"a-ah ini aku mau mengembalikan ini, ini punya mu kan ? ini tertumpuk dengan milik ku_"

"ah tuan maniac ?"

DEGGG

TBC

Hahaha gimana nih garing ya ? emang :v udah lah kaga apa buat selingan karena ff author yang lain belum selesai -_- padahal udah banyak yang minta, sabar ya om lagi sibuk :v pasti di update ko oke (y)

Jangan lupa reviewnya oke di tunggu


	3. Chapter 3

Title:「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」

Author: Ricky Senpai

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: M

Length: Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

~rickysenpai

 _©This fanfict is a story that have inspirations_

 _from manga in webtoon_

 _but this fanfict still have the deferen part_

 _and fure from my brain to be a good better ._

 _And i hope your respect my story._

 **NO FLAME,**

 **NO BASH CHARA,**

 **NO PLAGIAT,**

 **NO SILENT READERS** ** _._**

 _Warning:_

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S)

I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me,

Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay?

IT'S YAOI! CHANLU CHANYEOL x LUHAN!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god,_

 _Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat_

 _Summaryy:_

Manusia berinteraksi dengan sesama melalui setuhan,

Begitu pun kaum selain manusia yang satu ini, mereka perlu bersentuhan

Dengan manusia untuk bertahan hidup agar tidak musnah.

Namun apa jadinya jika salah satu dari mereka

Gagal untuk menyentuh manusia incarannya ?

IT'S YAOI

CHANYEOL x LUHAN COUPLE HERE ! REPE SCENE HERE ! NC+21 HERE !

「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」 © 2015

 ** _Before…._**

"siapa disana ?"

"a-ah ini aku mau mengembalikan ini, ini punya mu kan ? ini tertumpuk dengan milik ku_"

"ah tuan maniac ?"

 **DEGGG**

Chapter 3

'tunggu apa-apa ini, apa aku terlalu berharap atau aku sudah gila gara gara orang itu ? kenapa suaranya bahkan masih terngiang di telinga ku ? ah atau mungkin hanya halusinasi ku saja' batin luhan

 _"_ _aku sudah bilangkan, aku tidak mau melihat wajah mu lagi tuan maniak"_

'tu-tunggu apa dia …? Tidak mungkin'

" _apa kau terlalu terobsesi sampai sampai mengikuti ku sampai ke rumah ? masih belum puas sudah menyentuh adik ku ? kau ini benar-benar ya, kau mau ku laporkan ke polisi karena mengganggu ketenangan orang lain ?_ "

'asghgkhkd' luhan hanya bisa tercengang dengan perkataan pedas orang itu, bisa-bisanya dia masih menganggap luhan sebagai maniak, dia kan berniat baik mau mengembalikan barang orang itu yang salah kirim ke apartemennya.

"hey maniak" orang itu kembali membuyarkan lamunan luhan dengan nada datarnya

"tu-tunggu dulu, kau salah paham" bela luhan "kau lihat ini ? ini paket mu kan ? ini salah kirim ke kamar ku, sepertinya kurir yang mengantarnya tidak memeriksa lagi alamatnya karena tertumpuk dengan kardus kardus ku, ini hanya kebetulan kau tau aku tidak terobsesi padamu dan aku bukan maniak" ujar luhan dengan nada kesalnya yang jengkel dengan kelakuan orang itu.

"ya sudah letakan di sana nanti aku ambil sendiri"

"tidak mau" kekeh luhan "kau sudah salah paham karena menuduhku seperti itu aku juga tidak enak karena di panggil maniak setidaknya kau minta maaf pada ku dan kita impas"

"tidak mau"

"…" luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi

"ambillah aku tidak membutuhkannya, kau boleh menyimpannya atau membakarnya kalau kau perlu"

 **BIIIPPPPPP**

Dengan itu berakhirlah sudah perdebatan konyol mereka melalui intercome, dan luhan jelas saja dia sudah menahan emosinya agar tidak meluap luap, "kasar sekali dia, masih untung dia tampan"

What the ? lu apa yang kau pikirkan sih ?

「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」 © 2015

Dentuman music beat menggema memekakan telinga siapa saja yang baru saja memasuki kawasan elite night club terkenal ini – gemerlap cahaya warna warni dari lampu lampu yang menyinari tempat ini menambah semarak dan ramainya suasana disini, lantai dansa yang berkelip di bawah pijakan kaki mereka menambah kesan wah. Di atas lantai dansa itu terlihat banyak manusia yang berbaur di dance floor itu hanya untuk sekedar meliukan badan sesuai irama music sang DJ handal atau sambil berbincang segala hal baik itu sekedar pendekatan atau pun hanya sekedar berbincang masalah pribadi. Hanya nafsu dan kesenangan belaka yang ada.

Club malam elit ini memiliki fasilitas yang paling lengkap dari club malam lainnya, selain itu club malam ini memiliki desain yang glamour luxury dan orang orang di dalamnya juga merupakan orang orang kaya.

Didepan Club bernama "E.X.O" ini seorang namja berambut blonde dengan tinggi 178cm ini baru saja keluar dari mobil mewahnya memandangi pintu Club itu menghela nafas berat sebelum membulatkan tekadnya masuk kedalam club tersebut . Ia menjadi sorot perhatian ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di lorong club ini. Orang orang yang sedang bertransaksi heroin, atau sedang bersantai di lorong klub sambil menyesap rokok bahkan berciuman menatap pria itu dengan senyum miring .

Well …. siapa juga yang tidak tertarik dengan pesona namja ini . Rambut blonde acak acakan namun keren membingkai wajah tampan sekaligus manis itu dan kulit putih yang kontras dengan pakaian fashinable nya, jangan lupakan pandangan matanya yang seolah mengintimidasi dalam setiap orang yang di pandangnya. Banyak wanita yang menjerit tertahan melihatnya bahkan para pria pun ikut tersenyum miring, namun dia tak ambil pusing memang itu yang selalu terjadi.

Setelah melalui lorong club malam itu, akhirnya namja itu sampai ruangan yang penuh orang orang yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Ada yang sedang asik menggoyangkan badannya ke-kiri dan ke-kanan mengikutin beat lagu yang di mainkan oleh sang DJ ada juga yang duduk menikmati wine dan beberapa minuman keras lainnya. Senyum terukir di bibir manis pria itu, dia melihat beberapa pria dan wanita di ruangan itu yang sibuk bersentuhan sambil tertawa lepas.

"Dasar vampire jaman sekarang" ujarnya

Ya! Beberapa di antara ratusan pengunjung club disana adalah mahluk yang dahulunya merupakan moster penghisap darah manusia yang paling di takuti namun sekarang ? lihatlah, bahakan mereka berbaur dengan manusia dan dengan seenaknya memakan energi mereka dengan cara bersentuhan dengan mangsanya. Sungguh ironis, manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu di manfaatkan oleh mahluk yang bahkan mereka tidak tau kalau mereka itu NYATA bahkan sangat dekat dengan mereka.

Tidak ingin memikirkan masalah orang pria itu akhirnya duduk didepan mini Bar elegance dipojok Club dan memesan minuman disana.

"aku pesan whiskey" sang bartender langsung membuatkan minuman yang pria itu pesan dan tidak perlu menunggu lama minumannya sudah ada di depan mata. Meneguk minumannya dan mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sensasi. Akhirnya dia tertarik dengan seorang wanita muda yang sedang berdansa di sana, tanpa ia sadari senyum miring tercetak samar di bibirnya.

"waktunya makan" pria itu pun mengambil 2 botol wine dan kemudian berbaur dengan mereka di bawah sana.

Xi Luhan, seorang vampire yang sangat menjaga kualitas makanannya. Dia bukanlah type orang yang asal menyentuh demi kehidupannya, seperti saat ini dia mengincar beberapa wanita muda yang terlihat lebih minim depresi atau penyakit lainnya yang bisa merusak kualitas energinya. Kenapa seperti itu ? karena luhan adalah vampire yang tidak boleh sembarangan memilih mangsanya jika salah sedikit itu akan sangat berpengaruh pada sistem imunitasnya sendiri dan itu sangat membahayakan.

 **TOUCH**

 **TOUCH**

 **TOUCH**

Seringai mulai mengembang di bibirnya, luhan menyentuh tubuh wanita wanita itu yang sedang larut dalam alunan music beat dan lihat energinya keluar dan terserap oleh tubuhnya. Kilatan merah di matanya mulai berkilat kilat seiring dengan energi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. 'ouh so tasty, pilihan mulu selau benar luhan' batinnya namun entah apa dia mulai tersadar dengan lamunannya. 'sial bukannya melupakannya aku malah semakin tertarik untuk mencicipi orang itu cih sial' luhan pun menyeruak keluar dari lautan manusia itu.

"Hm KAI ?"

「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」 © 2015

"kau yakin akan masuk ?"

Kini dua orang pria dengan stelan t-shirt dan jeans di balut dengan jaket berwarna senada sedang berada di dalam mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan E.X.O club. Salah satu dari pria itu sedang sibuk memainkan ponsel pintarnya, membuka jejaring sosial akunnya dan mencari sesuatu.

"YA !" bentak salah seorangnya yang merasa dirinya tidak diperhatikan

"aish sehun-ah diamlah sebentar, aku sedang mencari sesuatu" balas kai yang masih sibuk menscroll touch screennya.

"mencari apa ? apa yang kau cari ?" sehun yang mulai geram dengan tingkah temannya yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke sini, padahal mereka baru saja selesai perform dan seharusnya berada di dorm saat ini karena kelelahan, namun apa yang terjadi sekarang ? kai malah mengajaknya ke sebuah club 'what the hell is it ?' bisa bisa kalau ada yang melihat mereka malam ini, hancur sudah reputasi mereka.

"kau tau ? ada orang yang mengupload photo luhan ke SNS"

"mwo ? kau serius kai ?"

"ya" jawab pria seadanya karena sedang sibuk mencari dan…. "gotcha" serunya setelah mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. "ini lihat, ini luhan kan ?" kai menunjukan photo dari SNSnya pada sehun yang ada di sebelahnya.

"ah, iya tidak salah lagi. Tapi kenapa dia ada di sini ? dan apa-apaan ini komentarnya ? menyentuhnya ? ingin one night stand ? kau gila ?"

"itu tidak penting, yg penting kita masuk ke dalam dan menyeretnya keluar, kalau terjadi apa-apa dan ayahnya tau aku bisa mati. Kau tau kan ayahnya itu seperti apa ?"

"hah aku berharap tidak pernah mengenal ayah si rusa nakal itu"

"ya sudah ayo"

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam club itu, dan sesampainya di dalam mereka langsung mencari sosok pria yang mereka cari. Dan BANG mereka menemukannya sedang dipeluk seorang wanita, sekali lagi seorang wanita !

"KAI ?"

"LUHAN ?"

「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」 © 2015

Setelah pertemuan itu, disini lah mereka berkumpul di tepi sungai yang tenang karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.45 malam.

"kalau ayah mu tau kau bisa di bunuh"

"hah jangan ungkit itu aku bosan" ujar luhan yang sedang duduk di cup depan mobilnya sambil sesekali menyesap kopinya.

"tapi kenapa kau bisa ada di sana ?" sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya kini ikut angkat bicara.

"aku bosan, kepala ku sakit, tubuhku tidak karuan sepertinya sistem imun ku sudah menipis"

 **PLETAK**

"kau terlalu berlebihan" ujar sehun datar yang dengan polos menjitak telak kepala luhan.

"Ya!"

"tapi komentar di SNS lumayan positif lu, kau bisa jadi artis mendadak haha tapi jangan terlalu mencolok kau disangka buruan sedap oleh pria dan wanita hidung belang"

"apa ?" luhan yang masih mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja di hantam itu mengintip isi ponsel kai, dan dia langsung memasang tampang datar setelah melihatnya

"benar benar wanita dan pria kesepian" keluh kai "tapi aku masih marah padamu"

"marah ? atas dasar apa kau marah padaku ? dasar hitam" cerca luhan

"kau baru saja berpelukan dengan wanita, dasar rusa nakal"

"memangnya kenapa ?"

"dengar ya, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh mu kecuali aku"

 **PLETAK**

"Ya! kenapa kau memukulku ?" kai meringis dan mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul oleh luhan.

"kalau aku tidak boleh menyentuh orang lain, aku bisa mati nanti dasar hitam"

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana tadi rasanya ?" sela kai yang mengalihkan pembicaraan

"hmm ?" luhan di Tanya kai hanya bisa menunjukan ekspresi bingungnya karena tidak tau arah pembicaraan ini kemana ?

"berburu sendiri untuk pertama kalinya xi luhan ?" jelas sehun

"aku lebih suka memakan ayam goreng yang di lumuri tepung rasanya enak sekali" jawab luhan yang membayangkan dirinya menyantap ayam goreng super lejat di dunia, sampai sampai dia menjilat bibir bawahnya karena terlalu membayangkan ayam itu.

"hahaha lihatkan dia memang aneh"

"tapi lumayan, walau aku masih tertarik dengan orang itu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu ,semua terdiam sesaat sampai sehun yang memulai percakapan kembali.

"orang yang memanggil mu penguntit ?"

"ya, dan apa kalian tau ? ternyata aku satu apartement dengannya bahkan kamarnya ada di sebelahku"

"lalu ?" kali ini kai bertanya tidak terlalu berminat malah malas untuk membahasnya

"tapi dia masih saja menyebalkan, arrrgghhttt kepala ku pusing"

"jangan terlalu fokus padanya rusa nakal"

"iya aku tau"

"sebagai vampire yang hidup di jaman sekarang, semuanya sudah sangat di mudahkan tapi apa pun itu ada konsekuensinya kau harus tau itu, selain harus pandai menyembunyikan identitas kita juga harus bisa mengontrol kihidupan kita sendiri"

"yayaya aku tau apa yang aku lakukan"

"huh dasar rusa"

"ya! berhenti memanggilku rusa" kali ini luhan mulai komplen soal nama panggilannya

"tapi aku sudah memanggilmu seperti itu selama ini" ujar kai dengan nada yang di buat-buat

"dan aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka beribu ribu kali pada mu"

"ah sudahlah, ini sudah malam kita harus kembali kerumah masing masing" sehun yang sudah mulai bosan dengan perdebatan mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyuruh mereka pulang.

"aku merasa tidak mau pulang kerumah"

"luhan" triak kai dan sehun bersamaan

"baiklah baiklah, aku akan pulang kerumah aku janji, dan jangan menatap ku seperti itu"

"nah itu lebih bagus, oh iya jika kau kesepian kau bisa menghubungi ku dan BUMMM aku akan langsung sampai di rumahmu untuk menemani mu" saran kai yang masih saja menggoda luhan.

"tidak perlu, sudah pergi sana" luhan mendorong tubuh tan itu menjauh darinya

"huaaa lihat lihat rusa nakal itu menolak ku sehun-ah, sekarang yang ku punya hanya kau" ucap kai sambil memeluk sehun dan berpura pura sedih, 'childish' kan ? dasar hitam

"aish ini tidak lucu kai" sedangkan sehun tidak mau ikut ambil bagian dari drama mereka rupanya.

"ah, iya luhan" seru kai

"hm"

"kau harus berhati hati" sarannya dan kemudian tersenyum "kami pergi dulu ya rusa sayangggg" setelahnya mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju ke dorm mereka.

"aku ingin sekali membuangnya ke kolam ikan hiu"

「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」 © 2015

Mata indah itu mengkrejap tak kala ada sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya, ia seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang basah yang menyentuh bibirnya sehingga sebuah lenguhan lolos dari bibirnya.

"eungghh"

"ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya" ujar seorang pria

Sedangkan si empunya hanya bisa membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya, sebelum akhirnya dia melihat seorang pria di atasnya tanpa baju menunjukan tubuh bagian atasnya yang bidang dan berotot sedang menatapnya…dan sedetik berikutnya mata rusa itu membelalak kaget.

"K-KAU !"

TBC

Nb. Thanks for reviewnya maaf ga bisa bales satu satu :v tapi udah di bales dalam hati author yang paling dalam /ga

Ini author kasih terusan nya, maaf kalau di chapter ini kurang greget :v maklum lah author abal ya pasti ffnya juga abal hahaha

Tapi big thanks buat kalian yang masih setia di channel abal ini dan setia author terhura /ga

Pokoknya review terus ya, dan tunggu chap berikutnya oke (y) see next chap


	4. Chapter 4

Title:「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」

Author: Ricky Senpai

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: M

Length: Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

~rickysenpai

 _©This fanfict is a story that have inspirations_

 _from manga in webtoon_

 _but this fanfict still have the deferen part_

 _and fure from my brain to be a good better ._

 _And i hope your respect my story._

 **NO FLAME,**

 **NO BASH CHARA,**

 **NO PLAGIAT,**

 **NO SILENT READERS** ** _._**

 _Warning:_

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S)

I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me,

Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay?

IT'S YAOI! CHANLU CHANYEOL x LUHAN!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god,_

 _Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat_

 _Summaryy:_

Manusia berinteraksi dengan sesama melalui setuhan,

Begitu pun kaum selain manusia yang satu ini, mereka perlu bersentuhan

Dengan manusia untuk bertahan hidup agar tidak musnah.

Namun apa jadinya jika salah satu dari mereka

Gagal untuk menyentuh manusia incarannya ?

IT'S YAOI

CHANYEOL x LUHAN COUPLE HERE ! REPE SCENE HERE ! NC+21 HERE !

「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」 © 2015

 ** _Before ..._**

Mata indah itu mengkrejap tak kala ada sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya, ia seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang basah yang menyentuh bibirnya sehingga sebuah lenguhan lolos dari bibirnya.

"eungghh"

"ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya" ujar seorang pria

Sedangkan si empunya hanya bisa membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya, sebelum akhirnya dia melihat seorang pria di atasnya tanpa baju menunjukan tubuh bagian atasnya yang bidang dan berotot sedang menatapnya…dan sedetik berikutnya mata rusa itu membelalak kaget.

"K-KAU !"

 ** _Chapter 4_**

"Ngghhh ahhh." Luhan mulai mendesah tak kala ciuman yang begitu memabukan milik seorang pria tampan tiba-tiba membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya.

Luhan bahkan sangat terkejut, karena pria yang menciumnya itu ternyata seorang pria yang selalu dia pikirkan. Dan anehnya sekarang pria dengan kadar acuh tingkat tinggi dan menyebalkannya itu berada di atasnya dan sedang mencumbunya dengan sangat profesional.

Luhan sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa luhan sangat menginginkan sentuhan dari pria di atasnya saat ini. Seakan tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini, luhan pun mulai membalas ciuman itu dengan melumat bibir pria itu dan menghisapnya sesekali sambil menikmati ciuman mereka.

Pria itu memperdalam ciuman mereka, menautkan lidah mereka dan sesekali menghisap lidah mungil itu yang membuat luhan semakin terbuai. Masih dengan bibir mereka yang masih saling bertaut. Ciuman yang semula lembut kini mulai memanas dan makin intens, Luhan pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria itu dan diremasnya surai perak itu dimana pria itu pun mulai menggerakan tangan besarnya untuk mengelus perut Luhan. Membuat luhan kembali merasakan sebuah sengatan listrik diseluruh saraf tubuhnya. Begitu memabukan dan menjadi candu di setiap sentuhannya.

Suara kecipak saliva mulai terdengar begitu kentara mengingat kegiatan mereka makin panas dan juga makin liar. Bahkan kini, saliva yang entah milik siapa mulai mengalir melewati dagu sempit Luhan. Setelah cukup lama mereka bergelut dengan ciuman panasnya, pria itu pun memutuskan untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka, membuat benang saliva tercipta.

Bibir pria itu mulai turun menuju ke arah leher putih nan mulus milik Luhan.

"Akkhh!"

Jerit Luhan pelan begitu merasakan sebuah gigitan di lehernya yang merupakan salah satu spot sensitif Luhan membuat luhan menjenjangkan lehernya dan semakin mencengkram surai perak milik pria itu. Gigit, lumat, hisap itu yang dilakukannya di sepanjang leher mulus dan putih milik luhan meninggalkan bekas gigitannya pada leher Luhan bite mark dan kiss mark, membuatnya menjadi kentara dengan warna kulitnya, luhan berani bertaruh tanda itu tidak akan hilang dalam waktu 3 hari. Dan juga hal itu membuat Luhan mendesah kenikmatan juga sedikit merasa sakit untuk beberapa kali, dan tanpa sadar luhan menutup matanya. Menikmatinya huh ? tentu saja.

Kini bibir terlatih itu mulai turun lagi menuju perpotongan leher luhan, dan entah kapan ia membuaka pakaian tidur luhan. Sehingga berhasil mempertontonka tubuh luhan yang sangat putih bersih serta halus, membuat pria itu semakin bergairah ciuamannya beralih ke dada Luhan dan secepat kilat dia melahap salah satu nipple Luhan. Membuat nipple itu mulai mengeras dan juga makin berwarna merah dan kontan hal itu membuat luhan yang ditindihnya itu mendesah makin keras. Bukan hanya bibir saja yang bermain dengan nipple Luhan, salah satu tangannya pun mulai memelintir nipple lainnya membuat Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa nikmat yang terasa diseluruh saraf tubuhnya dan Luhan hanya bisa mengekspresikan rasa nikmat itu dengan melampiaskannya meremas surai pirang itu dan mendesah terus menerus.

Satu tangan yang tadi bermain-main dengan salah satu nipple Luhan mulai turun kebawah, menuju area selangkangan Luhan. Tangan itu mulai menyusup masuk dalam celana Luhan dan meremas sesuatu yang ada disana dengan perlahan dan membuat apa yang diremas itu mulai menegang. Tangan besar itu kemudian meremas kejantanan luhan dengan cukup kuat, membuat Luhan menjerit tertahan terlebih setelah itu tangan besar dan hangat itu langsung mengocok kejantanan Luhan menyalurkan hasrat yang semakin melesat keluar.

"Aaaahhh... ngghhh akkhhh"

Merasa membutuhkan ruang yang lebih dia pun menurunkan celana Luhan dan boxernya hingga kini Luhan naked total. Dan tangan itu kembali mengocok dan juga meremas kejantanan Luhan yang keras dan telah mengeluarkan precum diujung kejantanannya. Membuat sebuah seringai terukir di bibir pria itu membuatnya semakin tampan dimata luhan. Sial, luhan sadarlah !

Pria itu pun terus melumat benda di mulutnya dan menghisapnya seakan benda itu akan mengeluarkan air berwarna putih dan manis yang dapat membuatnya semakin kenyang, bahkan ia member gigitan yang lumayan keras membuat nipple itu berwarna merah. Setelah merasa cukup pria itu pun memberi beberapa kissmark di dada luhan member tanda bahwa dia hanyalah miliknya seorang.

"Mmhhh nggghhhhh."

Kini pijatan di kejantanan luhan digantikan dengan lumatan dan hisapan dari bibir pria itu yang membuat luhan sudah tidak tahan ingin mengeluarkan semua hasratnya saat ini juga. 'shit orang ini pintar memanjakan rupanya' pikir luhan. Mengulum, mengigit kecil dan juga menghisapnya sekuat tenaga membuat Luhan merasa melayang di langit ketujuh karenanya.

Desahan Luhan makin keras ketika dia merasa akan mencapai klimaks pertamanya dan kejantanan mungil yang berada di dalam mulut pria itu sudah sangat mengeras dan berkedut menandakan aka nada cairan yang keluar dari sana membuat pria itu yang mengetahui hal tersebut semakin menghisapnya kuat dan tak lupa tangannya mengelus paha dalam luhan memberikan sengatan sengatan listrik yang membuat luhan semakin terbuai.

"AARRGGGHHH "

Luhan mendesah keras, klimas akhirnya berhasil ia dapatkan dan cairan putih nan kental itu pun meluncur mulus dari kejantanannya. Tanpa rasa jijik pria itu menelan cairan Luhan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Sweet Luhan" ujarnya melepas kulumannya, dan memandang luhan dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dan terkesan sexy, 'Damn don't look at me like this' runtuknya dalam hati. Namun siapa yang tidak bernafsu melihat pria manis semanis luhan yang berada di bawah mu dengan keadaan tanpa busana menampakan tubuh putih, halus itu dipenuhi dengan keringat, rambut yang mulai basah dan tidak teratur, nafas yang tersengal sehingga membuat dadanya naik turun dengan mulut yang terbuka dengan lelehan saliva di sepanjang dagunya. Dan jangan lupakan kiss mark dan bite mark yang menghiasi tubuhnya membuatnya sangat menggairahkan jangan lupakan nipple merahnya juga, berantakan dan sexy 'shit'.

Pria pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang tengah menstabilkan deru napasnya dan wajahnya yang amat sangat merah setelah mencapai klimaks menciumnya dengan lembut, membuat luhan kembali terbuai. Dan tanpa di sadari oleh luhan satu jari dari pria itu sudah mulai memasuki lubang sempit milik Luhan.

Luhan tersentak dan mulai merasa gelisah begitu merasa lubangnya dimasuki oleh satu jari panjang dan berisi itu. Tanpa basa basi lagi pria itu pun menambahkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Luhan, membuat Luhan terpekik kecil namun teredam oleh ciuman mereka. Begitu jari ketiga dimasukkan, kontan Luhan melepas ciuman mereka dan mengerang dengan sangat kencang sembari meremas sprei di bawahnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Akkhhh sakit akkhh mmmhhh."

"Tahanlah rasa sakitnya tidak akan lama."

Pria itu kembali mencium bibir Luhan dengan lebih lembut agar Luhan merasa nyaman. Begitu Luhan tidak merasa sakit, ketiga jari itu mulai bergerak zig zag bermaksud melebarkan lubang Luhan agar siap dimasuki oleh kejantanan cukup besar miliknya.

"mmmhhh..."

Luhan mendesah begitu ujung jari itu berhasil menyentuh sweet spot milik Luhan didalam sana. Smirk terus mengembang di wajah tampannya dan dia pun semakin menyentuh titik itu berkali- kali, membuat Luhan mendesah nikmat tertahan dan membuat kejantanannya kembali mengeras. Setelah dirasa cukup dia pun mengeluarkan jari jari panjangnya, mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan kebahunya agar mempermudah kejantanannya nanti masuk kedalam lubang Luhan.

Sedetik kemuadian luhan sadar akan apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu, dan mencoba untuk menolaknya. Ayolah luhan memang menginginkan sentuhan dari pria itu tapi tidak sampai harus mengorbankan keperjakaannya untuk pria itu kan ? luhan masih menjaga hargadirinya sebagai pria.

"eunghhh hentnnnhh tiii kannnn"

Namun pria itu bagai menulikan telinganya dia memposisikan kejantanannya di depan hole pink berkedut yang seakan meminta untuk dimasuki namun terlihat sempit namun akan memberikan pijatan luar biasa yang akan membuat kejantanan besarnya terpuaskan. Sedangkan luhan mati matian berusaha menghentikan pria itu, tetapi lawannya ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang lebih di banding dirinya membuat luhan menggeram frustasi dan sedetik berikutnya pria itu pun menghentakan kejantanannya kedalam hole sempit itu.

"ARGGGHTTTTT JANGANNNN"

.

.

「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」 © 2015

.

.

 ** _KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG_**

Pria manis yang sedang tertidur itu pun langsung terbangun karena mendengar alarmnya berbunyi memutuskan mimpinya.

"ah hanya mimpi rupanya" deru nafasnya masih terdengar tak beraturan bahkan keringat membasahi wajah dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Pria manis itu meruntuki mimpi konyolnya pagi ini, pasti dia terlalu memikirkan yang macam macam soal ayam nya itu.

"sial sampai basah lagi, arrrgghhhtttt dasar ayam nyebelinnnnnn !"

.

.

 ** _SPLASSS_**

Terdengar suara gemercik guyuran air shower yang menerpa tubuh tinggi nan atletis milik seorang pria , seorang penulis yang sulit menerbitkan semua buku bukunya bahkan saking banyaknya karyanya file penyimpanannya sampai sampai tersisa tinggal 15% lagi.

Yang menjadi kendala satu-satunya dari pria kelahiran seoul, 27 november 1992 dengan tinggi 185cm dan rambut yang di cat perak ini adalah dia yang mengidap mysophobia tahap menengah. Pengidap mysophobia biasanya akan sedikit melakukan interaksi social dan tetap memperhatikan kebersihan lingkungannya, biasanya mereka yang mengidap penyakit ini akan sulit berbaur di masyarakat karena terlalu berhati-hati dan perhitungan membuat mereka lebih suka menyendiri tanpa adanya gangguan dari luar yang membuat pertahananya hancur.

Dan ini lah yang jadi kendala pria bernama Park Chanyeol saat ini, banyak yang tertarik pada bukunya namun dia selalu menolak mediasi bahkan sekedar bercakap cakap dengan relasinya sehingga bukunya selalu gagal terbit karena selalu saja acara launching di tolak mentah mentah olehnya. Chanyeol selalu berada di rumahnya di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan untuk dia tempati, keadaannya sangat tertata rapih dan yang pastinya sangat bersih, ia keluar hanya untuk membeli keperluan nya lalu segera pulang sehingga dia menjadi segan bertemu dengan halayak ramai.

Hampir seharian dia habiskan waktunya menulis buku yang entah kapan akan terbit di pasaran kalau caranya seperti ini, tapi siapa yang mengira bahwa masa lalunya lah yang membuat dia terpaksa menjadi pengidap mysophobia seperti sekarang. Bagaimana masa lalunya ? siapa orang tuanya ? bagaimana cara dia bertahan hidup sampai saat ini ? menjadi tanda Tanya besar.

BIPPP BIPP

CKLEKKK

"hm" kini chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang senantiasa membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya menutupi daerah kebanggaannya, aliran air dari rambutnya yang sepertinya baru saja di keramas itu membuat nya sangat hot, apa lagi dada bidang dan perut absnya yang mengkilap karena air membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpesona.

 ** _'_** ** _1 MESSAGE'_**

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel pintar yang berada di atas meja kerjanya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk di layarnya, dengan segera dia men-touch icon pesan dan membacanya.

"From: +827863******

Choi Minho

Buku mu menarik untuk di baca, dan ada orang yang akan menerbitkannya namun kau harus melakukan sesi mediasi, dan sesi tanda tangan. Aku tau kau pasti menolak tapi ini adalah kesempatan mu, walau pun aku teman mu kalau kau terus seperti ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"To : Choi Minho

Aku tetap menolak tentang sesi itu, apa tidak ada cara lain ?"

"From: Choi Minho

Huhh -_- ini tata cara bermainnya, kau ini keras kepala sekali chanyeol"

"To: Choi Minho

Aku tetap akan menolaknya, pasti ada cara lain untuk membuat buku ku terbit"

"From: Choi Minho

-_- jangan menggampangkan kawan, aku sudah berusa keras"

"To: Choi Minho

Ayolah hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan"

Helaan nafas terdengar cukup keras, sepertinya buku yang dia buat susah payah akan batal untuk terbit lagi dan itu berarti dia harus membuat buku baru, yang jadi masalahnya sampai kapan dia akan tahan dengan ini semua ? padahal dia jelas jelas harus segera menghasilkan uang untuk biaya hidup dan sewa apartemennya.

"aku butuh buku itu" gumamnya

.

.

"wah aku tidak menyangka akan ada model baru seperti mu, apa kau masih sekolah ? kau siswa sma mana ?"

"aku ?"

"iya tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di ruangan ini ?"

"ah itu aku sudah lulus"

"hah ? tapi wajah mu masih sangat muda seperti anak sma" ujar sang piñata rias, ya kali ini luhan sudah berada di ruangan make up. Hari ini aktivitas luhan sebagai model majalah dimulai makanya dia sekarang berada di sini membiarkan sang piñata rias mempertampan wajah dan penampilannya. Tapi luhan agak kurang nyaman dengan piñata riasnya terlalu cerewet.

'jelas saja aku kan vampire, aku bisa lebih muda dari umurku yang sebenarnya' batin luhan

"ah mungkin factor keturunan, ayah dan ibu ku memiliki wajah yang awet muda dari lahir jadi menurun kepada ku" jawabnya asal, karena tidak mungkinkan dia bilang kalau dia itu vampire ?

"oh begitu, tapi aku suka akhirnya ada pria tampan lagi di sini. Bahkan kau lebih tampan dari mereka wajah mu juga lebih bersih dan halus"

"hehehe"

"oiya ini hari pertama mu ya ? ku harap berjalan lancar ya"

Luhan hanya tersenyum di depan kaca rias, sebenarnya dia masih sangat malas untuk beraktifitas gara-gara mimpinya tadi pagi tapi apa boleh buat dia harus professional dalam pekerjaan, walau pun ogah-ogahan tapi dia datang untuk sesi pemotretan pertamanya sebagai model di agency ini.

'sial gara gara mimpi itu pikiran ku kacau sekali pagi ini, apa aku terlalu memikirkan si bedebah kasar itu ya ? makanya jadi kebawa mimpi ? gara gara dia juga aku jadi tidak bisa focus, energy yang kemarin aku serap sudah lenyap sepertinya dan harus cari yang lain lagi untuk bertahan hidup. Ya sama seperti manusia yang butuh menyerap nutrisi dari makanan untuk hidup, kami para vampire juga harus menyerap energy dari manusia untuk bertahan hidup setidaknya paling lama 10 menit setiap harinya. Jika tidak, energy yang di serap akan terlalu banyak dan mengakibatkan kematian pada manusia yang energinya di serap oleh tubuh vampire. Hah iya aku harus makan hari ini, xi luhan ayo focus makanan menunggu'

Sesi pemotretan pertama luhan kali ini dilakukan setelah senior seniornya dan itu membuat luhan menunggu cukup lama sampai sesinya di mulai.

"oke sesi pemotretan berikutnya akan di mulai 3 menit lagi harap di siapkan" ujar seorang photographer seusai melakukan pemotretan terakhir untuk sesi itu.

"ah apa kau yang bernama xi luhan ?" sang photographer itu menghampiri luhan yang nota ben nya adalah model baru.

"ah iya aku xi luhan"

"oke selamat bergabung dengan agency kami ya" photographer itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum dan disambut senang hati oleh luhan.

"ah iya tentu saja, senang dapat di terima sebagai bagian dari agency ini"

"oke baiklah aku lihat kau masih sangat muda, jadi untuk bulan ini aku membuat tema yang lumayan menarik dan cocok dengan mu"

"apa itu ?"

"temanya adalah kau akan memakai pakaian dari perancang ternama dunia dan menampilkan kesan cool dan berkarisma ala remaja dan temanya adalah vampire muda yang penuh pesona"

"he ? kenapa vampire yang akan jadi tema ?"

'Apa katanya ? vampire muda penuh pesona ? tema macam apa itu ?' batin luhan miris

"ya kebanyakan para remaja tertarik dengan cerita vampire yang dimana si tokoh vampirenya itu memiliki wajah yang tampan dan berkarisma ini cocok untuk mu dan para pembacanya yang menargetkan siswa siswi smp dan sma bahkan di universitas. Aku yakin majalah kita nanti akan sukses besar, oiya dan juga disana aka nada para wanita yang akan jadi patner mu di sesi pemotretan kita jadi bersiap-siaplah berikan yang terbaik"

"baiklah"

"semua harap bersiap siap di tempatnya masing masing kita lakukan sesi pemotretan kita"

'huh biarkan lah mau temanya apa juga, yang penting cewe cewenya sexy dan keliatan sehat ada adegan dimana aku bisa menyentuh mereka tanpa harus menarik perhatian jadi mari kita sarapan pagi ini'

Luhan pun mulai menuju set untuk pemotretannya dan berpose dengan wanita wanita yang menjadi patnernya, ada pose dimana mereka berpegangan tangan saling merangkul mengelus pipi wanita yang menjadi patnernya dan pose lainnya yang tentunya akan membuat iri.

"ya bagus, pertahankan seperti itu" triak sang photographer

Dan sudah banyak pose yang dilakukan luhan, itu berarti banyak sentuhan yang mereka lakukan sepanjang pemotretan namun ada yang aneh !?

'semuanya terlihat lezat dimata ku, yang ini yang itu dan lainnya mereka sangat menggiurkan tapi kenapa ? kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari mereka ? aku menyerap energy mereka berkala sudah banyak energy yang aku serap namun hasilnya tetap sama …. HAMBAR'

"ya selesai untuk hari ini terimakasih banyak"

'sial kenapa ini ? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? padahal kemarin aku masih bisa merasakan energy yang aku serap tapi kenapa sekarang terasa hambar ? tidak tidak mungkin aku salah sasaran jelas-jelas mereka sangat sehat dan lezat, lalu apa yang salah ? ku pikir menyerap energy siapa saja akan oke tapi ada yang kurang … dia ya dia, dia benar benar merusak selera ku'

.

.

"terimakasih untuk hari ini"

"ya"

Dilain pihak, sebuah boyband ternama baru saja menggelas konsernya malam ini dan bersiap untuk pulang ke dorm untuk beristirahat.

BIPPP BIPPP

"eh ?" pria berkulit tan yang baru melihat ponsel pintarnya terkejut dengan pesan yang sampai ke ponselnya.

"kai, sehun kalian ikut pulang ke dorm hari ini ?" ujar sang leader grup mereka

"ah aku dan kai pulang ke rumah saja, kita ga ada perform lagi setelah ini jadi everything okay" balas sehun

"huh, baiklah jangan lupa besok kita ada latihan jangan datang terlambat"

"baik" akhirnya mereka pun pulang ke dorm mereka meninggalkan sehun dan kai yang masih sibuk dengan gadget masing-masing.

"Hun, ke pub yu" ajak kai tiba-tiba sembari mengemasi barang barangnya.

"ha ? malam malam gini ?"

"udah ayo" tanpa basa-basi kai langsung menarik lengan sehun dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat. Padahal sehun sudah membayangkan akan tidur nyenyak hari ini, tubuhnya serasa remuk sesudah perform tadi tapi temannya yang hitam itu malah menyeretnya. Oke sehun ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kasur empuk mu.

.

.

"lu kau jadi pemabuk akhir akhir ini, ibu dan ayah mu pasti akan marah marah kalau mereka tau" ujar sehun

"ah sudah lah, jangan banyak bicara cukup temani aku" sergah luhan dengan nada khas orang mabuk

"hey rusa kau sudah banyak minum" balas kai yang sama sama sudah teller

Ya ternyata kai mengajak sehun ke pub yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka perform tadi, dan di kejutkan dengan seorang pria manis keras kepala yang mabuk berat sambil memaki maki tidak jelas membuat dia terlihat seperti orang gila. Niat awal mengajak luhan pulang malah berakhir dengan kai yang ikutan mabuk dasar payah

"kau juga kai, kalian berdua berhentilah" ucap sehun miris melihat ke dua temannya yang tidak pernah berubah.

BRUKK

"seumur hidup aku belum pernah merasa dipermainkan begini, aku ini tidak pernah gagal dalam memburu buruan ku, bahkan di sekolah banyak yang ngemis ngemis minta jadi pacar ku"

"ya aku tau ko, kau satu-satunya rusa paling bodoh di dunia, kau berkencan dengan mereka yang keliatannya lezat dan selang satu hari kau ganti lagi pacar. Kau tau satu sekolah membicarakan mu gara gara kau gonta ganti pacar terus, bahkan kau dibilang murahan"

"murahan ?" sehun yang mendengarnya hanya berguman dan jadi pendengar setia sambil sekali kali meneguk soft drinknya.

"itu mereka iri saja karena tidak bisa kencan dengan ku. Tapi kenapa ? kenapa dia malah mempermainkan ku seperti ini ?"

"dia siapa yang kau maksud lu ?" Tanya sehun, sepertinya ada yang tidak ia mengerti disini

GLEKK

Mati dia, luhan tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka berdua.

"eh i-itu ayam ya ayam ini yang membuatku merasa dipermainkan kenapa rasanya enak sekali tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya"

"sudahlah rusa nakal, kau suka sama ayam ? sini aku belikan kau ayam sampai kau muak ayo minum ini haha" kai langsung mencekokinya dengan bird an tertawa seperti orang gila

"berikan kami bir lagi"

"huh mulain lagi anak dua ini buat pusing saja" sedangkan sehun ? dia memijat pelipisnya melihat tingkah mereka.

.

.

Berselang beberapa menit setelah memastikan mereka sudah tenang, sehun dengan susah payah membawa mereka ke mobil dan mengantar luhan ke apartemennya, walaupun luhan bersikeras untuk pulang dengan taxi tapi sehun tidak mengabil resiko kalau luhan akan di culik atau di perkosa om om. Keterlaluan ? memang tapi keselamatan temannya itu yang no satu.

"kau tidak apa lu ?" ujar sehun yang sudah dengan apik memarkirkan mobilnya di depan apartemen luhan.

"aku tidak apa apa tenang saja aku kan sudah sampai di depan apartemen jadi tidak akan terjadi sesuatu"

"rusa pulang saja sama kami yu, nanti kita mandi bareng trus aku mandiin biar kamu bersih dari pikiran tenatang ayam pengganggu mu itu" kai mulai mengigau lagi dan lebih vulgar saat dia mabuk, dasar vampire mesum

"hun kau urus si hitam itu" ujar luhan jengah sambil turun dari mobil dan menuju kamarnya

"huh selalu saja, baiklah istirahat yang cukup kau kebanyakan minum tadi"

"ah iya aku tau"

"selamat malam sayangggg, mimpikan aku pangeran mu"

"si hitam itu minta di lempar ke kutub utara" grutu luhan pada temannya yang amat mesum itu, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya walaupun sedikit perjuangan mengingat dia masih dalam keadaan mabuk dan kepalanya sangat pusing.

"huh kayaknya emang bener kata si bocah albino itu, aku terlalu banyak minum. Tapi kenapa ya ?" gumam luhan di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memijat pelipisnya

"ah iya itu semua karena si ayam yang ngehancurin mood ku, ya dia ayam yang mempermainku. Ya si ayam…a ayammm semuanya gara gara dia" luhan pun teringat dengan kenapa dia bisa mabuk mabuk begini dan….

"Park Chanyeol "

.

.

SPLASSS

BIPP BIPP BIPP

"hm"

BIPP BIPP BIPP

"ada apa sih malam malam main-main sama bel orang ? dasar orang iseng" seorang pria sedang asik dibawah guyuran shower sibuk membersihkan dirinya namun suara bel kamarnya terdengarnyaring mengganggu aktivitasnya sejenak dan kemudia melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

BIPPP BIPPP BIPPP BIPPP

Tapi ternyata itu tidak bisa di abaikan, karena bel nya terus di tekan brutal dan berbunyi memekakan telinga membuat pria itu menyudahi acara 'mari mandi bersama pria tampan'

"HEY KAU KELUARLAH AKU TAU KAU DI DALAM, PARK CHANYEOL KELUAR KAU ? MEMANGNYA SIAPA KAU MEMBUAT KU MERASA DIPERMAINKAN HUH ? DASAR PENGECUT KELUAR KAU"

Terdengar suara nyaring khas orang sedang mabuk diluar sana membuat pria itu mau tidak mau harus mengusirnya sebelum dia yang di usir karena membuat kebisingan.

CKLEK

"hey kau gila ya ? apa yang kau lakukan ? kenapa ?" pria bernama park chanyeol itu pun keluar dengan air yang masih mengalir dari rambut basahnya yang di tarik ke belakang, dengan baju kemeja putih tidak terkancing, handuk kecil yang tersampir di lehernya dan celana jeans biru menampilkan sosok pria sexy.

"dasar menyebalkan"

"huh ?" chanyeol hanya terpaku pada sosok di depannya yang tadi sangat brutal memencet bel rumahnya dan memaki maki dirinya sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi tenang, apa yang sudah terjadi padanya ? dia tidak terantuk batu besarkan ?

"kau orang menyebalkan, kasar, egois, temperament" ujarnya menundukan kepalanya dan berucap pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh chanyeol

"tapi kenapa ? kenapa aku selalu memikirkan mu ? tega sekali kau mengabaikan ku dan terus saja membentaku, apa salah ku ? aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan mu dan menyentuh mu walau pun barang sekali …"

TESSS TESS

Menangis ? chanyeol berani bersumpah pria manis itu menangis saat pria itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap chanyeol dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi sendu ! ya dia menangis , dan parahnya dia yang membuat pria itu menangis.

DEGG

BRUKK

TOUCH

Dan setelahnya pria itu jatuh kedalam pelukan chanyeol, pingsan. Ya pria itu pingsan karena terlalu banyak minum, namun tanpa pria itu sadari ia berhasil menyentuh tubuh park chanyeol.

TBC

Nah chapter ini udah di buat panjang panjang sekali :v semoga memuaskan ya, acaranya ini ngebut xD semoga suka dan terus reviewnya see you next chap

Buat yang mau NCan tunggu dulu ya jangan buru-bura ga enak ntar /ga :v

Ini buat replay review kalian author balesin satu satu oke dari yang udah review chap 1 sampe 3 kemaren, BIG HUG buat yang udah follow dan review author sayang kalian :v /modus /ga

Replay Review Chapter 1-3

 **NoonaLu**

next

 **Replay:** udah di next ko :v terus review ya cantik xD /ga

 **blackkamjong**

Ni chapter 13 maksudnya apa? Ceritanya kurang panjang, bisa dipanjangin nggak? Chapter depan update cepat ya, kata katanya juga. Aku suka castnya.

Update ASAP

XXXOOO

 **Replay:** haha biasa author suka typo berlebih :v maafkan author yang ganteng ini xD udah di update nih terus review ya :v

untouchable kan? xD tp itu kok tulisan.a chapt 13? ._.

 **Replay:** iya yang manga webtoon ntu loh :v jadi pengen bikin di ffn hahaha yang chapter 13 itu typo :v maafkan :v ditunggu review selanjutnya (y)

 **DahsyatNyaff**

NEXT THOR

 **Replay:** siap :v udah di next ko tuh, terus review ya xD

 **GaemGyu92**

Lanjuttt

 **Replay:** udah di lanjut , selamat membaca ditunggu reviewnya :v

 **Wind Blow**

wowowo... Chanlu, ChanLu, Chanlu  
ChanLu itu jrang bnget yg bkin... .  
.suka :-D

lanjut ya thor...  
.next.

 **Replay:** hahah kan author pengen yang beda :v kalau hunhan kan udah biasa yang luar binasa itu chanlu haha dan karena jarang author kurang asupan nutrisi chanlu jadi buat ae dah sendiri biar puas :v

Terus review ok (y)

 **Guest**

chanlu apa ini cerita vampire, apa yg di kjr luhan itu chanyeol

 **Replay:** iya vampire jaman edan :v luhan ngejar ngejar chanyeol karena belum bayar hutang bekas makan di wartegnya :v terus review ya

 **exochan**

wahh, g nyangka nemu chanlu lagii, keren ceritanya, next ditunggu :D

 **Replay:** hahaha makasih udah bilang ceritanya keren :v yaiyalah webtoon nya aja keren :v /ga

Udah di next ko, ditunggu ya reviewnya baca terus cerita abal author ganteng ini /narsis

 **LisnaOhLu120**  
Lanjuuuuttt yaaa :)

 **Replay:** iya udah ko :v review lagi ya :v

 **blackkamjong**

Jalan cerita udah bagus. Mungkin sedikit perubahan di summary, bisa buat banyak yang baca.

Kapan adegan Chanyeol sama Luhan grepe-grepean? Nggak sabaran~

 **Replay:** ga bisa bikin summary, bikinin dong :v /lah

Haha adegan ekhmnya nanti ya kalau udah makin hot /smirk

Terus review aja oke (y)

 **ellfana1ui**

lanjooooooooooooooot

 **Replay:** udahhhhhhhh :v

 **GaemGyu92**

Hahahahaha luhan 1 apartement sm incarannya/? Chukkae/? Kkk

 **Replay:** hahaha ayo tumpengan, potong kue bikin pesta 7 hari 7 malem di pantai :v

 **samiyatuara09**

Kyaaaaa,,,,Kereeeeennn,,next

 **Replay:** hahaha udah di next ko, di baca terus review lagi ya cantik :v

 **laabaikands**

next!

 **Replay:** done :v

 **SebutLuhan3x**

yeay ketemu ff ya thor

 **Replay:** haha ketemu ? emang dari dulu terkubur dalam lumpur ya ? :v maklumlah udah authornya gaje ffnya abal pula makanya baru ada yang nemu ffnya :v thanks reviewnya cantik, terus review ya (y)

 **LuluHD**

aaaaaaaa chanlu! aku suka banget sama couple ini! plus ada kailu nya juga oh my godness!

 **Replay:** author juga suka makanya di buat ffnya :v tapi author pengen luhan yang ternistai disini :v /evilsmile /ga

 **.39**

ah,enak ya jadi orang unyuk manis cimit cem luhan :v  
didemenin sama orang2 ganteng doooh :v  
DITUNGGU NEXTNYA AUTHORNIM ! SEMANGAAAAAT ;;D

 **Replay:** kamu juga manis ko, itu buktinya banyak semut yang deketin kamu :v jadi minder nih author /ga

Iya ini sudah semangat 45 ko maklum baru 17 agustusan :v udah next tinggal di baca trus jangan lupa di review ya (y)

 **charineexo**

thorrr aku tau manga ini wkwkwk bagus emang manganya~ oh iya aku nunggu apdetannya ya thorr wkkwkww dan karena ada tulisan nc 21 nya pasti ceritanya bakal lebih keren wkkwkwwk semangat thor nulisnyaaa :* btww kalo ga sibuk apdet apdettttttt wkwkkw aku baru ngeh author banyak ff bagusnya yg ga dilanjut huhuhuhuhu :( wkwkkw last hwaiting ~

 **Replay:** iya author juga pengen buat manga cem ini tapi apa daya alat tidak memuangkinkan :v

Ketauan mesumnya ni anak kalau kaga ada tulisan NC 21 kaga bakal dibaca pastinya :v aw emotnya , iya semangat dah kalau di kasih emot titik dua bintang mah :v

Sabar ya si inspirasi lagi treveling dulu katanya jadi belum bisa di update :v

 **ssnowish**

Asik ada fic chanluuuuuu  
Auuuuuuw vampir lagi ya  
kapan nc nya thor hehehe ditunggu yak

 **Replay:** ini banyak yang nanyain nc :v adoh kalian masih kecil sayang :v tapi gapapa deh asal kalian senang author kabulkan ncnya deh :v

 **GaemGyu92**

Woahhhh siapa tuh yg seenaknya cium luhan?!

 **Replay:** hayoloh siapa tuh, enak aja cium cium orang -_- tanggung tau yg ekhm sekalian /ga :v

 **LuluHD**

dilanjuttttttt!

 **Replay:** Udahhhhhhh :v

 **AnggiChannieYL**

Ya allah thooor.. Gue ChanLu hard shipper.. Lanjut dooong (y)  
itu pasti Chanyeol yg lagi 'ehhem-ehhem'in Luhan :3

 **Replay:** wah ternyata ada juga chanlu hard shipper terhura :v tapi sayang udah ga bisa liat momen terbaru lagi sekarang -_-

 **Guest**

knp ini mirip ff untouctable yang pair nya hunhan tp gs ya...?bnr gak sih

 **Replay:** mana author tau, mungkin iya kali ada yang adaptasi ini cerita webtoon ke ffn selain author

Tapi setau author emang ada cerita yang sama selain punya author ini, dan mereka updatenya setelah author update chapter 1, tanggal 29 juni 2015. Author terispirasi sama komik webtoon nya yang keren makanya di bikin ff ini. Dijelasin biar ga ada salah pahan dikira ini copas dari ff author yang lain padahal kan engga -_-


	5. Chapter 5

Title:「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」

Author: Ricky Senpai

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: M

Length: Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

~rickysenpai

 _©This fanfict is a story that have inspirations_

 _from manga in webtoon_

 _but this fanfict still have the deferen part_

 _and fure from my brain to be a good better ._

 _And i hope your respect my story._

 **NO FLAME,**

 **NO BASH CHARA,**

 **NO PLAGIAT,**

 **NO SILENT READERS** ** _._**

 _Warning:_

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S)

I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me,

Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay?

IT'S YAOI! CHANLU CHANYEOL x LUHAN!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god,_

 _Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat_

 _Summaryy:_

Manusia berinteraksi dengan sesama melalui setuhan,

Begitu pun kaum selain manusia yang satu ini, mereka perlu bersentuhan

Dengan manusia untuk bertahan hidup agar tidak musnah.

Namun apa jadinya jika salah satu dari mereka

Gagal untuk menyentuh manusia incarannya ?

IT'S YAOI

CHANYEOL x LUHAN COUPLE HERE ! REPE SCENE HERE ! NC+21 HERE !

「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」 © 2015

Chapter 5

 **"** **SEORANG PRIA BERUMUR 20 TAHUNAN DITEMUKAN TEWAS DI SEBUAH APARTEMEN SETELAH MEMINUM MINUMAN KERAS"**

 ** _KROSAKK_**

 **** ** _GET UP_**

 ****"Apa-apaan ini ? kenapa ada Koran di tubuhku ? memangnya aku korban pembunuhan ? eh tunggu dulu sejak kapan kamarku lantainya dilapisi oleh Koran ? aneh sekali"

 **CKLEK**

"Oh astaga"

"huh, k-kau ?"

Seseorang dengan handuk yang menutupi daerah privatnya dan handuk kecil yang sedang dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah kagetnya, bulir bulir air yang turun dari rambutnya yang basah dan abs yang mengkilap dengan air membuat sosok itu bisa menghipnotis seorang pria lainnya yang sedang menatap tidak berkedip di sebrang sana namun selang beberapa detik ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"kenapa dia ? aneh sekali" pria itu mulai menggosok rambut basahnya dan tiba-tiba dia melihat kebawahnya "aish aku lupa" pria itu menepuk keningnya dan segera kembali ke balik pintu kamar mandi sembari membawa pakaiannya yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana.

"bodoh bodoh bodoh, xi luhan kau kan pria sama dengan dia kenapa kau harus malu melihat dia ? bukannya itu kesempatan bagus untuk mu ? kapan lagi kau bisa melihat dia bertelanjang dada seperti itu ?" luhan masih setia meruntuki kebodohannya sambil menyumpah serapahi dirinya sembari memukul mukul kecil kepalanya sampai tersadar akan sesuatu.

"tunggu dulu, kenapa dia ada di kamar ku ? atau jangan – jangan ini bukan kamar ku ? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin …."

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"ah benar itu semua karena ayam yang menghancurkan mood ku, ya dia ayam yang mempermainku. Ya ayam…a ayammm semuanya gara gara dia" luhan pun teringat kenapa dia bisa mabuk mabuk begini dan menghampiri pintu kamar apartemen di sebelahnya lalu langsung menekan tombol bel dengan berutal.

"HEY KAU KELUARLAH AKU TAU KAU DI DALAM, PARK CHANYEOL KELUAR KAU ? MEMANGNYA SIAPA KAU MEMBUAT KU MERASA DIPERMAINKAN HUH ? DASAR PENGECUT KELUAR KAU"

"dasar menyebalkan"

.

.

"kau orang menyebalkan, kasar, egois, temperament"

.

.

"tapi kenapa ? kenapa aku selalu memikirkan mu ? tega sekali kau mengabaikan ku dan terus saja membentaku, apa salah ku ? aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan mu dan menyentuh mu walau pun barang sekali …"

.

.

TESSS TESS

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"argghhhttt apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan ? hancur sudah semuanya, dia akan benar benar membenciku dan mendapatkannya hanya akan menjadi angan angan, xi luhan kau pemburu terpayah di dunia ini " luhan meremas kuat rambutnya meruntuki nasibnya.

"baiklah, lupakan saja anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa …luhan fighting"

 **CEKLEKK**

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria bertubuh jangkung dengan balutan kemeja putih dan celana jeans yang melekat pas di kaki jenjangnya, rambutnya yang berantakan membuatnya dia terkesan sexy.

"sedang apa kau ?" suara beratnya yang khas menginterupsi luhan, membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"ah ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"

"kalau tidak ada apa-apa lebih baik kau segera keluar dari kamar ku"

"huh" luhan hanya bisa memandang bingung dengan sosok pria di depannya yang sedang mengambil air dingin di lemari pendingin dan meminumnya

"apa gara-gara semalam kau juga kehilangan otak mu yang kopong itu, sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa berpikir lagi ?" kata kata itu berhasil menohok hati luhan lagi, padahal ini masih pagi tapi pria menyebalkan itu sudah membuat luhan mengamuk.

"ya! Bisakah kau bersikap sopan pada seseorang ? kenapa kau begitu kasar ?"

Pria itu memandang luhan dengan tatapan tidak bisa di tafsirkan dan detik berikutnya dia menunjuk sebuah pintu di sebrang sana lalu mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya memanggang roti di pantry minimalis miliknya.

Luhan hanya bisa memandang pintu itu dan kembali diam, apa dia itu terbuat dari es ? dingin sekali berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang berkelakuan seperti anak TK menurut luhan.

"setidaknya kau bicara dengan jelas, kau membuat ku bingung"

"kau tau pintu keluarnyakan sekarang ? keluar lah aku tidak mau tempatku semakin kotor karena kau" ujarnya tanpa melihat pada luhan

"baiklah aku akan keluar, tapi apa aku sekotor itu ? sampai sampai kau membiarkan orang lain tidur di lantai dengan alas Koran ?"

"apa urusanku ? aku tidak akan membiarkan ranjangku di tiduri oleh orang penguntit semacam kau"

"YA! Aku sudah bilang aku bukan penguntit"

"kalau kau bukan penguntit kenapa kau terus mengganggu ku ? kau bahkan berteriak terik dan menekal bel seperti orang kesetanan"

"ah so-soal itu, kemarin aku mabuk kau tau kan ? orang mabuk biasanya suka berbicara sesuka hati tanpa di pikir lagi" luhan bangun dari tempatnya bermaksud meminta maaf dan menghampiri pria itu "Ma-maaf kalau aku mengganggu mu.."

"berhenti, jangan melewati Koran Koran itu kau bisa mengotori lantainnya dengan staphylococcus"

"hah ?"

"Dan jangan salah sangka dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin, bukan aku menginginkan mu masuk ke kamarku sesuka hati tapi jika kau ku biarkan berteriak teriak di luar kamar ku dan pingsan di depan pintu kamar ku seseorang akan salah paham dan menelpon polisi dan akan ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di kamar ku ini gara gara kau" celoteh chanyeol

'tu-tunggu apa dia itu punya penyakit mysophobia ? jika benar…' batin luhan dan untuk membuktikan dugaan nya luhan pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Y-Ya ? apa yang kau lakukan ber-berhenti di tempat mu sekarang juga tuan penguntit"

Luhan terus berjalan mendekati chanyeol yang juga berjalan mundur menjauhi luhan yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"YA! Berhenti ditempat mu" damn dia sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi karena di belakangnya terdapat tembok yang membatasi pergerakannya.

BRAKKK

"y-ya kau mau apa ?"

Salah satu tangan luhan bertumpu pada tembok itu, dan menatap pria di depannya dengan lekat, dari ekspresi yang di berikan oleh chanyeol yang sepertinya memang benar dia mengidap mysophobia luhan pun akhirnya yakin.

"soal yang kemarin" ujarnya menggantung

"aku pernah bilang aku ingin sekali menyenteh mu bukan ? soal itu….." dari jarak sedekat ini mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing masing dan memandang wajah masing masing yang manis dan tampan, membuat luhan semakin gila jika harus terus seperti ini.

"ah aku minta maaf ya, lupakan saja soal itu. Emm disana pintu keluarnya kan ? aku harus membukanya sendiri atau …" ujarnya sambil menjauh dari pria itu

"bi-biar aku yang buka" balas chanyeol cepat

"sekali lagi maaf sudah merepotkan mu, baiklah kalau begitu…" setelah chanyeol membuakakan pintu apartemennya luhan pun menghampirinya.

"sampai jumpa" dan dia menyentuh chanyeol di dadanya.

TOUCH

Dengan secepat kilat luhan keluar dari apartemen itu, menekan beberapa sandi dengan cepat dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar apartemennya. Menyisakaan pria jangkung itu yang sedang terdiam dengan aksi nekadnya.

BRAKK

"hah hah hah aishh bagaimana ini ? aku… aku …. Menyentuhnya… astaga aku semakin menginginkannya" luhan terduduk sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi, sepertinya dia benar-benar harus bekerja keras untuk hal dimana dia sangat ingin memiliki pria itu bukan sebagai mangsa namun sebagai … MATE-nya

「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」 © 2015

Semilir angin malam membuat udara semakin dingin, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 02.30 KST dimana semua orang sedang tertidur pulas pada jam jam itu, namun bagi pria jangkung bermarga park ini harus butuh perjuangan agar bisa tidur. Kenapa ? karna 10 sebelumnya chanyeol tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang akibat pria manis yang mengganggu pikirannya, dia bahkan sudah mandi berkali-kali untuk menenangkan dirinya dan membersihkan dirinya dari bekas sentuhan pria itu, bahkan temperature ac yang ada di dalam kamarnya tidak membuat dia nyaman dan malah kepanasan sampai sampai jendela kaca apartemennya harus terbuka sampai sekarang. Beberapa metode untuk tidur pun sudah dia jalankan mulai dari mendengarkan music, membaca buku, sampai membersihkan kamarnya sampai bersih tidak meninggalkan noda sedikit pun.

Tapi untungnya dia bisa tidur juga walau harus menguras tenaganya terlebih dahulu, bahkan dia bisa mendengkur halus dan berselancar di mimpi indahnya. Wajah tenangnya dikala tidur membuatnya semakin tampan kalau dilihat dari jarak dekat, Ingatkan siapa saja agar jangan membangunkannya pria ini sampai pagi nanti.

04.56 KST

KRIEETTT

Suara decitan ranjang terdengar nyaring, membuat seseorang yang baru saja bisa menikmati mimpi indahnya terganggu karenanya.

"eunghh " lenguhnya yang baru saja membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya, menangkap sosok seseorang selain dirinya yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya berlawanan arah.

"siapa kau ?"

Pria itu pun berdiri dan membalikan badannya, pria itu menatap lekat pada chanyeol yang tampak kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Seorang pria yang membuat dia susah untuk tidur sekarang berada di hadapannya dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran yang tipis mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang mulus putih bersih yang hanya bisa menutupi sampai ke paha putihnya dengan nipple pink yang tercetak jelas di luar kemeja yang ia kenakan, rambutnya yang acak acakan dan bahu yang terekspose karena 2 kancing kemejanya yang tidak terpasang pada tempatnya. Membuat chanyeol harus susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri karena tontonan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Pria mungil itu pun mulai menghampirinya dan menaiki ranjangnya dengan merangkak di atas tubuh tingginya.

"biarkan aku menyentuhmu…"

Gerakan pria itu semakin menggoda dengan bibir cerry nya yang ia gigit sensual menggugah siapa saja untuk memakannya sampai habis.

"ma-mau apa kau ?" dengan susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya, akhirnya ia bisa bersuara setidaknya bisa membuat pria itu berhenti dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"kumohon..

Sekali ini saja….

Kumohon…." Pria manis itu semakin mendekat dan mencoba untuk menggapainya

"ja-jangan mendekat, jangan mendekat lagi !"

"biarkan aku menyentuhmu"

"tu-tunggu tunggu BERHENTI !"

UP

"hah hah hah aku membunuh seseorang dalam mimpi ku, kenapa dia harus masuk kedalam mimpi ku ?" chanyeol hanya bisa meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Ternyata mimpinya membawanya pada kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa mengabaikan pria itu sekarang.

「TOUCHING AND TOUCHED」 © 2015

Public library, seoul

"myso-phobia mysophobia ah ini dia"

Kini luhan sedang berada di perpustakaan umum tidak jauh dari apartemennya, kejadian kemarin membuatnya terus memikirkan pria itu sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa tidur. Lihat saja pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berada di perpustakaan umum ini dan sudah membacanya bolak balik.

"huh, apa tidak ada cara menyembuhkan penyakit OCD semacam itu dengan cepat ?" erangnya frustasi

"padahal aku sangat menginginkannya sekarang" ujarnya pelan, dia sudah duduk berjam-jam dengan tumpukan buku yang membahas topic yang sama yaitu mysophobia atau obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD) suatu kelainan yang dimana mereka akan selalu merapihkan barang yang di tempatnya dengan rata, sama dengan halnya mysophobia yang takut pada kuman.

Dari berpuluh puluh buku yang sudah luhan baca banyak cara untuk mengatasi mysopobia namun tidak ada cara instan untuk menyembuhkannya terlebih keberhasialan menyembuhkan penyakit ini hanya terletak pada kemauan si penderita yang ingin sembuh membuat luhan semakin cemas dengan masa depannya.

"huh, apa aku harus berhenti dan cari target baru ya ? ah sudahlah aku pusing memikirkannya pokoknya aku cari jalan sendiri saja sekarang, sepertinya satu buku penunjang akan membantu… akan ku pinjam buku ini saja" luhan mulai membereskan buku-bukunya dan menyimpannya kembali ke rak buku semula.

"ah aku lapar, tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa menyentuh orang sembarangan lagi gara-gara dia. Aku bisa mati kelaparan kalau terus terusan seperti ini, aku harus menemukan cara cepat menyembuhkan penyakit itu… eh ?"

.

.

.

.

NOVEL

"sudah beberapa menit aku mencari cerita yang bagus di sini tapi tidak ada yang sebagus cerita itu, ditambah aku tidak bisa focus pada pekerjaan ku sekarang ini membuat beban di kepala ku bertambah banyak"

Chanyeol sedang mencari beberapa buku untuk ceritanya tapi tidak ada yang menarik menurutnya hanya cerita cinta dengan kisah monoton dan membosankan membuatnya harus benar benar mencari inspirasi yang bagus untuk ceritanya nanti. Setelah cukup lama memilih akhirnya dia bergerak ke rak buku di tengah paling kanan untuk mengambil buku yang lumayan menarik, namun ketika hendak mengambilnya tanyannya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan lainnya.

"eh maaf, aku tidak sengaja"

"ah tidak apa-apa" ujar chanyeol seperti biasa tanpa basa basi dia mengambil bukunya lalu meninggalkan orang itu dan mengeluarkan botol cairan dan menyemprotkannya pada tanyannya yang baru saja di sentuh orang lain tadi.

"ah kenapa jadi banyak yang menyentuhku akhir akhir ini menyebalkan"

Tanpa chanyeol sadari orang yang tadi tidak sengaja menyentuhnya itu mengikutinya dari belakang karena merasa tertarik dengannya, orang itu mengikutinya sampai keluar dari tempat perpustakaan itu, setelah dirasa cukup aman dia bermaksud untuk menyentuh chanyeol dari belakang namun…

SREEETTTT

"apa yang kau lakukan, ini sakit lepaskan tanganku"

"ah benarkah ? kalau begitu berhenti mengikutinya penguntit, kau tidak berhak menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu….

karena dia adalah….

PACARKU…"

TBC

Oke langsung next chap deh ya semoga suka chapter ini :v buat yang nunggu kelanjutan ff yang lainnya lagi di progress mohon sabar ya :v review nya di tunggu tinggalkan jejak jangan jadi readers yang udah baca langsung kabur sedih author :v oke see di ff author yang lainnya :v


End file.
